Tarvos Prague headquarters computers
is a group of computers appearing in the Desperate Measures DLC for Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. These computers are located in the Prague headquarters of Tarvos Security Services. Metro Level Gary Mitchell's computer This computer has a security rating of 1. 'RE: Comedy Tickets' From: William Myers To: Gary Mitchell Cheers Gary! The tix are indeed still available. Swing by my desk when you're free. -WM William Myers Operations Specialist Tarvos Security Services (Prague) REFERENCED EMAIL: --------------------------------------------------------- From: Gary Mitchell To: William Myers Subject: RE: Comedy Tickets I didn't know your father was in Golem? Are these tickets still available? I'll take them off your hands. -Gary Gary Mitchell Security Systems Technician Tarvos Security Services (Prague) REFERENCED EMAIL: --------------------------------------------------------- From: William Myers To: TARVOS SECURITY (PRAGUE) – ALL Subject: Comedy Tickets INTERNAL LISTING: "IMPROV, SKETCH, & STAND-UP COMEDY TICKETS FACE VALUE" I am selling tickets to an improv, sketch, & stand-up comedy show next week in Prague. Right around the corner! I found out that it's occurring at the same time as my father's hearing in Golem City, so sadly I can't go. It's an English language show named "KELPTO ABOVE KOMEDY." It has funny people from England. They are well known in the London underground comedy scene. Comedy groups: Firestorm, Gunshow, and Possible Side FX. King Lou and Sir Adam Nowak are the hosts I will sell them at face value. E-mail me (William Myers) if you're interested. William Myers Operations Specialist Tarvos Security Services (Prague) THIS E-MAIL IS SET TO AUTOMATICALLY DELETE ITSELF IN 9 DAY(S) 'Client Interactions' From: Simon Whittaker To: TARVOS SECURITY (PRAGUE) - ALL To all employees, Following some recent issues at The Palisade Blade, it unfortunately seems like I have to remind everyone who goes on a mission that our policy regarding interacting with our clients is as follows: WHILE YOU ARE ON A MISSION: -All verbal and written communication is recorded and reviewed. (This is done for safety and for training purposes.) -Non-essential/ non-mission related conversations with CLIENTS are limited to 30 seconds. -Non-essential/ non-mission related conversations with COWORKERS are limited to 60 seconds and should be in “KASI-CRAM” code when possible. -Non-essential/ non-mission related conversations with COWORKERS ON BREAK have no limit, but are still recorded and reviewed). Any employee found breaking, bending, or abusing the above stated rules will be fined accordingly. Lieutenant Simon Whittaker Head of Operations Tarvos Security Services (Prague) THIS E-MAIL IS SET TO AUTOMATICALLY DELETE ITSELF IN 25 DAY(S) 'Calibrate Security System' From: Johnathan Lee Clarke To: Gary Mitchell Mr. Mitchell, I need you to calibrate the security systems for the reception desk on the metro level. The system needs to be operational before the renovations in the area are completed. Many thanks, Jonathan Lee Clarke Head of Internal Security Tarvos Security Services (Prague) Jarrad Petersen's computer This computer is unlocked. 'Vacation Deal' From: Stephanie Peterson To: Jarrad Peterson I just heard from Lesli about their new year's vacation. She got it on a flash sale online for group packages. You need to stop "RESEARCHING" our vacation plans and start "BOOKING" them. I think once they move all of the Augs to Rabi'ah, normal people will start traveling and prices are going to double or triple. Do l have to remind you that we are traveling with 5 kids and the bigger rooms usually get gobbled up? Love you, Stephanie 'Do Not REPLY ALL' From: Alan Fraser To: Tarvos Security Services (Prague) - ALL Hi everyone, PLEASE STOP HITTING "REPLY ALL!" - YOU ARE POTENTIALLY SPREADING A VIRUS! Make sure it has been scanned for viruses; When you hit REPLY, you will send a return message only to the person who sent the message to you. This means ONE PERSON will get it. When you hit REPLY ALL, you will send a return message to EVERYONE IN THE COMPANY who received the e-mail. This means if anyone is in the "To:" "CC2" and/or "BCC2" fields of the message they will get it. Please keep this in mind the next time you reply to an e-mail! Thanks, Alan Fraser Head of IT Tarvos Security Services (Prague) Lock Down Computers From: Alan Fraser To: TARVOS SECURITY (PRAGUE) - ALL To all employees who are being evacuated, Please save your files and shut down your computer before you leave the office. Doing so will increase the security and integrity of our computer systems. For certain computers, a SHUT DOWN will be forced. Further Information: This issue is a high priority because the vulnerability can be exploited simply by visiting a malicious website, after which any skilled hacker could obtain full control of your computer. If you have any questions or concerns, please don't hesitate to contact IT. Alan Fraser Head of IT Tarvos Security Services (Prague) THIS E-MAIL IS SET TO AUTOMATICALLY DELETE ITSELF IN 1 DAY(S) Tarvos & Golem City From: Tarvos Public Relations To: TARVOS SECURITY (PRAGUE) - ALL To all employees, Some irresponsible “underground news" outlets have recently posted rumors that TARVOS is operating inside the walls of the Utulek Complex in Prague (aka “Golem City”). We are not and any reports to the contrary are completely false. Many of these “reports” have also given the impression that TARVOS and the company Belltower are the same. This too, is also false. A year ago many of you may have been working for Belltower, and indeed, may feel that nothing changed given the fact that you are working with many of your old coworkers. Tarvos is a completely different company. Unfounded statements and accusations such as those in “underground” news reports, combined with a lack of research about Tarvos, are nothing more than sensationalistic efforts to create hysteria and headlines in times of genuine crisis. - TARVOS does not have a single active personnel in “Golem City.” - TARVOS does not have a single active mission in “Golem City.” - TARVOS is not Belltower. - TARVOS is TARVOS. Regards, Tarvos Public Relation Department Storage Bay Sebastian Weir's computer This computer is unlocked. 'New Employees' From: Jonathan Lee Clarke To: Tarvos Security Services (Prague) - ALL To all employees, Please join me in welcoming two new employees: ----------------------------------- KEVIN CARTER Junior Information and Technology Assistant The Qs and the As: were you employed before you took this job? City University London and Slainte Pub in London. you were a kid what did you want to be when you grew up? A pilot like my mum. superpower do you wish you had? I want to fly. word? Buckingham. ----------------------------------- RONALD GOODEN Security Guard The Qs and the As: were you employed before you took this job? I just ﬁnished two tours in Australia. you were a kid what did you want to be when you grew up? Goalie for Trafford United. superpower do you wish you had? Be bulletproof. word? Cake. Please take a moment to introduce yourself and welcome them to the team. They have arrived at a very tense time for us, but when is it ever easy? ;) Many thanks, Jonathan Lee Clarke Head of Internal Security Tarvos Security Services (Prague) 'Heavy Equipment Test' From: Edwin Roundtree To: Sebastien Weir Hey Seb, Tell your boys not to go crazy with the new suits. The men over in Moscow tested the latest model last week and almost blew up their office. You are to test the suit's mobility and responsiveness, not their weapons systems. Thank you for your understanding. Edwin Roundtree R&D Department Tarvos Security Services (London) THIS E-MAIL ls SET TO AUTOMATICALLY DELETE ITSELF IN 2 DAY(S) 'Lock Down Computers' Same as "Lock Down Computers," above. Melvin Harrison's computer This computer is unlocked. 'Inventory List' From: Howard Knight To: Melvin Harrison Hey Melvin, The inventory list from last week was lost somehow. I saw that you submitted it at the end of the day and I planned on reading it when I got into work, but when I got in I couldn't find it. I even reverted the saved ﬁle and still could not find it. Can you please do another stock report for the equipment in storage and send it to me ASAP. I needed it for my report. Thanks so much, Howard Knight Internal Logisitics Ofﬁcer Tarvos Security Services (London) Do Not REPLY ALL Same as "Do Not REPLY ALL," above. 'Lock Down Computers' Same as "Lock Down Computers," above. 'Death Notiﬁcation' From: Tarvos Central Command To: Melvin Harrison Mr. Harrison, We are saddened to confirm that last week's attack at the Bank of Vancouver in Vancouver, Canada claimed the lives of three Tarvos Guards. The attacks were carried out by three unidentified augmented individuals who may/may not be connected with N.S.F. Two civilians were also killed. Our thoughts and prayers are with them and their families as they mourn their loss. You are receiving this notiﬁcation because you have worked with the following casualties: -Shane Bender (Halifax, CA) -Marianne Fernando (Halifax, CA) Any inquiries regarding additional details of the attack should be directed to your regional Tarvos Operations Office. If you would like to unsubscribe to notifications on coworkers, reply to this email with the word “UNSUBSCRIBE” in the body of the email. Sincerely, Tarvos Central Command Internal Security Elliott McCoy's computer This computer has a security rating of 3. 'RE: Report THE BLADES' From: Simon Whittaker To: Elliott McCoy Approved. Lieutenant Simon Whittaker Head of Operations Tarvos Security Services (Prague) REFERENCED EMAIL: --------------------------------------------------------- From: Elliott McCoy To: Simon Whittaker Subject: Report THE BLADES REPORT NUMBER: EURO-CZ-PRAGUE-2029-08-31-00000-99037-12-516- OPERATION CODE NAME: Rosehip CLIENT: Palisade Bank Corporation LOCATION: Prague (Multiple) TYPE OF PROTECTION: General protection of Palisade Bank Corporation's Blade buildings. INCIDENTS SOCIALIZING FOR THE MONTH: EMPLOYEE-EMPLOYEE ON BREAK, Personal, death/illness related: 7- B. White EMPLOYEE-EMPLOYEE ON BREAK, Personal, family related: 3- B. White EMPLOYEE-EMPLOYEE ON BREAK, Personal, romantic: 16- J. Daly, 16- L. Holloway EMPLOYEE-EMPLOYEE ON BREAK, Personal, miscellaneous: Recorded, Reviewed, & Archived. Deemed insignificant EMPLOYEE-EMPLOYEE NOT ON BREAK, Personal, death/illness related: 1-B. White EMPLOYEE-EMPLOYEE NOT ON BREAK, Personal, family related: 2- B. White EMPLOYEE-EMPLOYEE NOT ON BREAK, Personal, romantic: 3- J. Daly, 3- L. Holloway EMPLOYEE-EMPLOYEE NOT ON BREAK, Personal, miscellaneous: 0 EMPLOYEE-CLIENT ON BREAK, Personal, death/illness related: 3- B. White EMPLOYEE-CLIENT ON BREAK, Personal, family related: 5- B. White EMPLOYEE-CLIENT ON BREAK, Personal, romantic: 9- G. McReynoIds, 3-C. Robertson, 1- B. Redgrave EMPLOYEE-CLIENT ON BREAK, Personal, miscellaneous: 8- G. McReynoIds, 4- B. Redgrave, 2-C. Robertson EMPLOYEE-CLIENT NOT ON BREAK, Personal, death/illness related: 0 EMPLOYEE-CLIENT NOT ON BREAK, Personal, family related: 0 EMPLOYEE-CLIENT NOT ON BREAK, Personal, romantic: 7- G. McReynoIds, 1-C. Robertson EMPLOYEE-CLIENT NOT ON BREAK, Personal, miscellaneous: 3- G. McReynoIds, 1- B. Redgrave TARVOS EMPLOYEE(S) WITH SIGNIFICANT VIOLATION(S) & ACTION(S) TAKEN: -G. McReynolds warning issued, will be monitored -C. Robertson warning issued, FINE = 4 hours wage -J. Daly warning issued, has entered into a relationship w/ L. Holloway, will be given different shifts in Sept -L. Holloway warning issued, has entered into a relationship w/ J. Daly, will be given different shifts in Sept Elliott McCoy Internal Security Tarvos Security Services (Prague) RE: Report PROPERTY BANK From: Simon Whittaker To: Elliott McCoy Approved. Lieutenant Simon Whittaker Head of Operations Tarvos Security Services (Prague) REFERENCED EMAIL: --------------------------------------------------------- From: Elliott McCoy To: Simon Whittaker Subject: Report PROPERTY BANK REPORT NUMBER: EURO-CZ-PRAGUE-2029-08-31-00000-99038-09-626- OPERATION CODE NAME: Mint CLIENT: Palisade Bank Corporation LOCATION: Prague TYPE OF PROTECTION: General protection of Palisade Bank Corporation's Property Bank. INCIDENTS SOCIALIZING FOR THE MONTH: EMPLOYEE-EMPLOYEE ON BREAK, Personal, death/illness related: 1- W. Nichol EMPLOYEE-EMPLOYEE ON BREAK, Personal, family related: 5- G. Davies, 2- H. Beresford EMPLOYEE-EMPLOYEE ON BREAK, Personal, romantic: 0 EMPLOYEE-EMPLOYEE ON BREAK, Personal, miscellaneous: Recorded, Reviewed, & Archived. Deemed insignificant EMPLOYEE-EMPLOYEE NOT ON BREAK, Personal, death/illness related: 2- W. Nichol EMPLOYEE-EMPLOYEE NOT ON BREAK, Personal, family related: 1- G. Davies EMPLOYEE-EMPLOYEE NOT ON BREAK, Personal, romantic: 0 EMPLOYEE-EMPLOYEE NOT ON BREAK, Personal, miscellaneous: 0 EMPLOYEE-CLIENT ON BREAK, Personal, death/illness related: 1- W. Nichol EMPLOYEE-CLIENT ON BREAK, Personal, family related: 0 EMPLOYEE-CLIENT ON BREAK, Personal, romantic: 1- A. Carson EMPLOYEE-CLIENT ON BREAK, Personal, miscellaneous: 6- A. Carson EMPLOYEE-CLIENT NOT ON BREAK, Personal, death/illness related: 0 EMPLOYEE-CLIENT NOT ON BREAK, Personal, family related: 0 EMPLOYEE-CLIENT NOT ON BREAK, Personal, romantic: 0 EMPLOYEE-CLIENT NOT ON BREAK, Personal, miscellaneous: 1- A. Carson TARVOS EMPLOYEE(S) WITH SIGNIFICANT VIOLATION(S) & ACTION(S) TAKEN: A. Carson be monitored Elliott McCoy Internal Security Tarvos Security Services (Prague) 'Lock Down Computers' Same as "Lock Down Computers," above. 'New Employees' Same as "New Employees," above. IT Department Alan Fraser's computer This computer has a security rating of 1. 'Service request' From: Tim Elster To: Alan Fraser Hey, Alan. I've got a bugger of a problem. I can send e-mails, but when I receive them they're getting stuck in my Stockholm folder. It's he same problem I had when I first transferred over here. Please send one of your minions when you can. Regards, Tim Elster Strategic Analyst Tarvos Security Services (Prague) 'Hacker activity' From: Peter Chang To: Alan Fraser Hey Alan, It was good to finally make the face to face hello. I have been monitoring some cyber attacks on your offices since I visited and found something strange. A legendary hacker, who I thought was dead, seems to be very much alive and has been trying to get through your firewall. Does the name "Shadowchild" or "Shadow(hild" ring any bells? My anti-hacking program picked up some ghost proxies that point to this hacker being located in Cape Town, Moscow, Buenos Aires, or Prague (can you believe that?). I also analyzed the code and can see that they used characteristics of the Russian language. Either Shadowchild is Russian OR knows how to write code that makes one think that he/she is Russian OR some Russian kid has revived the "Shadowchild" name. If it is actually Shadowchild, it's gonna be impossible to trace them. We are talking about a legendary hacker here. Thanks for the tour and I'll let you know if I find anything else on that thing you wanted. Pete 'Aug joke of the day' From: Jokes Daily To: Alan Fraser How does every Aug joke start? v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v By looking over your shoulder. ;-) 'LT request issue' From: Miles Tardiff To: Alan Fraser The LT came to me today. Demanded I give him an RDT device reconfigured to "spot corrupt". Said he'd submit the paperwork later, so I did it for him without thinking twice. However, I have yet to receive any official request for this. I haven't been able to find a reference number to any Internal Ops assigned to the LT either. I asked him about it and he gave me back the device. He looked upset and said "the operation is now dead." The device was definitely used after I gave it to him, so I have to enter it into the log even if the Op was aborted. Do you know anything about this Op or have any reference number related to it? Miles Tardiff IT Specialist Tarvos Security Security (Prague) Kevin Carter's computer This computer has a security rating of 3. Tarvos & Golem City Same as "Tarvos & Golem City," above. Dishes From: Jonathan Lee Clarke To: TARVOS SECURITY (PRAGUE) - ALL To all employees, Recently, we have noticed some issues with cleanliness in the kitchen area. Many people soak their dishes in the sinks or leave dirty glasses and plates around. We do not have a cleaning crew and we are convinced that you are perfectly capable of cleaning your own dishes, just like you do at home. We therefore ask for your help to keep common areas clean and welcoming. Please wash your dishes! Next point: Silverware! We bought 75 knives, forks and spoons a while ago and now we have about 15 left. PLEASE bring them back before 1:30 so they can be cleaned for the next day. Nobody needs to hoard dirty silverware in/on their desk! Many thanks, Jonathan Lee Clarke Head of Internal Security Tarvos Security Services (Prague) Work Order From: Alan Fraser To: Kevin Carter Hey, Kevin. Your first solo mission! Find Tim Elster's desk and solve his e-mail issue. He started off in the Tarvos Stockholm office and sometimes his mailbox reverts to his default setting. It's an ongoing problem, so remember to log it in the ongoing case ﬁle like I showed you. Details below... REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------- From Tim Elster: I've got a bit of a problem. I can send e-mails, but when I receive them they're getting stuck in my Stockholm folder. It's the same problem I had when I first transferred over here. Ongoing case number: KESSPRGOOOB ------------------------------- If you have a major problem, feel free to ask me. Best of luck, Alan Fraser Head of IT Tarvos Security Services (Prague) Dwight Gibbon's Computer This computer is unlocked. 'Raw Data - OLIVE' From: DATA AGGREGATE To: Dwight Gibbons Olive - Bohemian Arts Grove DECODING WIP (1)-Olive (5) 5-A: 0, 5-B: 1, 5-C: 0, 5-D: 0, 5-E: 1, 5-F: 0, 5-G: 0, 5-H: 0, 5-I: 0, 5-J: 0, 5-K: 0, 5-L: 0, 5-M: 1 (8) Failed Mission. Client: Mike Bastings. (9) Compensation will be paid to the families of Mike Bastings and Colin Cunningham. 03000220 05P00001 03301008 09101400 01005021 00100900 00200000 0F008304 04402009 04420066 05552003 O490MOO7 02101181 01501410 0020L910 00100000 03000096 04101200 06101007 01500102 02101810 01520100 00913020 00800000 0800410D 0WM0100V 02G10K1 NOTE FROM TARVOS (GLOBAL) On August 20, 2029, our client, Mike Bastings and our employee, Colin Cunningham, died in a single-vehicle automobile crash at approximately 3:25 am, in the Přírodní park Šárka-Lysolaje of Prague. A witness to the crash said the car seemed to be traveling at a maximum speed and was creating sparks and flames before it crashed into a tree. Video from a nearby security camera purportedly shows Bastings' vehicle speeding and bursting into flames after crashing. Witnesses described the car's engine being ejected 40-50m from the point of impact. Bastings' and Cunningham's bodies were burned beyond recognition, The coroner identified the bodies by matching fingerprints and dental records. The Prague Police Department declared that there were no signs of foul play, but our own investigators are not sure. This high speed single car crash mirrors several crashes we have seen around the globe. This is the third such "accident" to happen to a Tarvos client and a Tarvos Security Guard. From now on, all single client, single guard missions must involve an inspection of the vehicle prior to every use. The method of electronically hijacking a car's controls as a form of assassination has resurfaced in popularity recently with the rise of hackers. Lt. Simon Whittaker will be invited to a meeting this week to discuss this recent trend. THIS EMAIL IS SET TO AUTOMATICALLY DELETE ITSELF IN 359 DAY(S) 'MESSAGE' From: Dwight Gibbons To: Dwight Gibbons REPORT NUMBER: EU RO-CZ-PRAGUE-2029-08-31-00000-99157-154-MFC OPERATION CODE NAME: Pepper CLIENT: Ministry of Foreign Affairs of the Czech Republic LOCATION: Prague TYPE OF PROTECTION: Monthly protection of Minister of Foreign Affairs building and personnel. CASUALTY TYPE: None MAJOR INCIDENTS/NOTES: Small-medium sized protests occurred on the perimeter of the building over 18 days. No injuries were sustained. 'RE: Wireless Connectivity' From: Joseph Bates To: Dwight Gibbons Heading over now. Joseph Bates Internal Security Tarvos Security Services (Prague) REFERENCED EMAIL: --------------------------------------------------------- From: Dwight Gibbons T0: Joseph Bates Subject: RE: Wireless Connectivity Complete Hello Joe, Come over to my desk. You seem to be the only one with a problem. Dwight Dwight Gibbons IT & Data Manager Tarvos Security Services (Prague) REFERENCED EMAIL: --------------------------------------------------------- From: Joseph Bates To: Dwight Gibbons Subject: RE: Wireless Connectivity Complete One of my wireless devices is not recognizing the new certificate. I've rebooted the thing five times and it doesn't seem to do the trick. Joseph Bates Internal Security Tarvos Security Services (Prague) REFERENCED EMAIL: --------------------------------------------------------- From: Dwight Gibbons To: All Employees Subject: Wireless Connectivity Complete Hello everyone, The maintenance to our wireless network is now complete. For users of wireless devices, you need to select the wireless network manually in order to accept the new certificate. Once done, your device will connect automatically. My system is saying there are no errors. E-mail me if you have an issue. Thank you and have a good day, Dwight Dwight Gibbons IT & Data Manager Tarvos Security Services (Prague) Infirmary Sidney Darlington's computer This computer is unlocked. 'Medical Supplies' From: Tarvos Central Med To: Sidney Darlington Hello, Dr. Sid. I told you Prague was a daft office? We miss you here! Thursday coffee is seriously lacking in the laughs department since you left. How are the wife and children adapting to Eastern Europe? MissyJo As for request for med supplies... MEDICAL SUPPLIES REQUEST: 16-50-12 STATUS: APPROVED ORDER CONFIRMATION NUMBER: 8000574057 Missy Johnson Central Medical Department Tarvos Security Services (London) REFERENCE EMAIL: --------------------------------------------------------- From: DR. SIDNEY DARLINGTON To: TARVOS SUPPLY CENTRAL MED Subject: MEDICAL SUPPLIES REQUEST 16-50-12 Hi, Missy. Here is this week's order. Congrats on the promotion! Can you believe that I broke last week's record for most stitches sewn?! Madness! I swear, this is the clumsiest Tarvos office I've ever worked in. Hope you had a good weekend. MEDICAL supplies request 86-27-10-55023 STOCK NUMBER/ ITEM / (QUANTITY) 718-1801 / PUMP INTRAVENOUS INFUSION/ (5.00) 718-1722 / ADAPTER CATHETER TO LUER SYRINGE ABBOT SHORT LOCKING LUER 10S/ (15.00) 718-0820 / AIRWAY NASOPHARYNGEAL 9MM ID 12MM SMOOTH EDGES 10S/ (5.00) 516-0504 / BASIN WASH RECTANG 7QT LIGHTWEIGHT SOAKING FOREARM ELBOW FOOT/ (2.00) 212-4248 / EPINEPHRINE INJECTION USP 0.1MG ML10 ML SYRINGE AUTO INJECTOR/ (30.00) 212-3039 / SUTURE NONABS SURG PLAS SURG SZ 50 SGL ARMED NYLON MONO STER36S/ (9.50) Cheers, Dr. Sidney Darlington General Practice Doctor Tarvos Security Services (Prague) THIS E-MAIL IS SET TO AUTOMATICALLY DELETE ITSELF IN 365 DAY(S) 'Med Appointment' From: Alan Fraser To: Sidney Darlington Hello, Doc. I;ve got this gnarly rash on my inner thigh. As you will see in my file, I have eczema and I think that's what the rash is, but I'm not sure if I can treat it with my regular medicated lotion, because it so close to my genital area. I tried aloe vera but it seemed to make the rash redder and just worse in general. Do you have any suggestions? Also, I'm having trouble sleeping again and need a refill on my sleep meds. Thanks a bunch. Alan Fraser Head of IT Tarvos Security Services (Prague) THIS E-MAIL IS SET TO AUTOMATICALLY DELETE ITSELF IN 7 DAY(S) 'Annual Physical' From: Tim Elster To: Sidney Darlington Dr. Darlington, My annual physical is scheduled for next week, but I am going away on vacation. Can we re-schedule it for a week or two after I return? I fear Las Vegas will destroy my liver and skew the test results. I'm half joking and half serious. Tim Elster Strategic Analyst Tarvos Security Services (Prague) THIS E-MAIL IS SET TO AUTOMATICALLY DELETE ITSELF IN 3 DAY(S) 'Support Group' From: Joseph Bates To: Sidney Darlington Doctor Darlington, Thanks for talking with me yesterday about my situation. I talked it over with my wife last night and we think I should try that support group you mentioned. Just because I had one bad experience with a support group, doesn't mean they will all be bad, right? Can you please send me the information about the group when you get a chance? The Tuesday one that involves couples. You mentioned an address, but it escaped me. Joseph Bates Strategic Analyst Tarvos Security Services (Prague) THIS E-MAIL IS SET TO AUTOMATICALLY DELETE ITSELF IN 7 DAY(S) 'New Lockers' From: Jonathan Lee Clarke To: Tarvos Security Services (Prague) -All To all employees, The first phase of the locker re-shuffle is complete. Please check this e-mail to find out if your locker has been moved. NEW LOCKER ASSIGNMENT SECTIONS A THROUGH H A 01-02/ Kevin CARTER A 03-04/ Tim ELSTER B 01-02/ Alan FRASER B 03-04/ Miles TARDIFF C 01-02/ Chris LONGWORTH C 03-04/ Joseph BATES D 01-03/ Jonathan Lee CLARKE D 04-05/ Bill MASSEY E 01-03/ Lt. Simon WHITTAKER E 03-05/ Hallie WELLINGTON F 01-02/ Ronald GOODEN F 03-04/ Dan KALAN G 01-02/ Michael REEVES G 03-04/ Elliot MCCOY H 01-02/ Peter POWELL H 03-04/ Matthew MARON The locker assignments for the remaining sections will be distributed next week. Many thanks, Jonathan Lee Clarke Head of Internal Security Tarvos Security Services (Prague) Command Center central floor David Johnson's computer This computer has a security rating of 2. 'RE: Incident The Blades' From: Simon Whittaker To: David Johnson Approved. Lieutenant Simon Whittaker Head of Operations Tarvos Security Services (Prague) REFERENCED EMAIL: --------------------------------------------------------- From: David Johnson To: Simon Whittaker Subject: Report THE BLADES Lt. Whittaker, Here is the report. It certainly was a dramatic month @ The Blades. REPORT NUMBER: EURO-CZ-PRAGUE- -08-31-00000-99161-150- OPERATION CODE NAME: Roseship CLIENT: PALISADE BANK CORPORATION LOCATION: Prague TYPE OF PROTECTION: Monthly protection for Palisade Blade buildings and personnel. CASUALTY BREAKDOWN 5-B = , non-hostile action: 1 (1-Tarvos, S. TIMMINS) 5-C = body recovered: YES 5-E = body identified: 1 (1-Tarvos) 5-I = , slight hostile action: 3 (3- Public, Mr. Saridakis) MAJOR INCIDENTS/NOTES: S. TIMMINS - S. Timmins was an experienced Security Guard who was newly assigned to The Blades. He ventured into an unauthorized area in Blade 04. The automated defenses were triggered and S. Timmins was gunned down by a sentry. An internal investigation found S. Timmins was in a depressed state over the outcome of a recent divorce and may have deliberately ventured into an unauthorized area. MR. SARIDAKIS - The recurring one man protest known as Mr. Saridakis occurred 20+ times this month. 3 incidents were reported to the Czech police by Mr. Saridakis himself. No injuries to Tarvos personnel were sustained. A new restraining order was approved by local police. This has increased the distance that Mr. Saridakis must be from the building. David Johnson Operations Specialist Tarvos Security Services (Prague) 'The ladies' loo' From: Jonathan Lee Clarke To: TARVOS SECURITY SERVICES (PRAGUE) - ALL To all employees, In accordance with Tarvos Regional Office bylaws an regulations, please refrain from entering and using the Sanitary Facilities that have been designated for Women. I have pasted the regulation here: Tarvos Workplace regulation 38 EMJ 1996 requires accessible sex designated sanitary facilities for ALL employees in all Tarvos Regional Offices. Please abide by this rule and stay out of the women's loo. We could have a female visitor any day now. We haven't had one in 3 months, but I don't want to have a repeat of what happened last time. If you have any questions or concerns, please send me an e-mail or speak with me in private. Many thanks, Jonathan Lee Clarke Head of Internal Security Tarvos Security Services (Prague) 'RE: Incident Property Bank' From: Simon Whittaker To: David Johnson Approved. Lieutenant Simon Whittaker Head of Operations Tarvos Security Services (Prague) REFERENCED EMAIL: --------------------------------------------------------- From: David Johnson To: Simon Whittaker Subject: Incident Report PALISADE PROP BANK Lt. Whittaker, T'was another boring month @ The Prop Bank. REPORT NUMBER: EURO_CZ_PRAGUE-2029-0-31-00000-99161-149-PBC OPERATION CODE NAME: Mint CLIENT: PALISADE BANK CORPORTATION LOCATION: Prague TYPE OF PROTECTION: Monthly protection for Palisade Property Bank building and personnel. CASUALTY BREAKDOWN (CODES & DETAILS) None MAJOR INCIDENTS/ NOTES: None David Johnson Operations Specialist Tarvos Security Services (Prague) 'RE: Incident Stadium' From: Simon Whittaker To: David Johnson Approved. Lieutenant Simon Whittaker Head of Operations Tarvos Security Services (Prague) REFERENCED EMAIL: --------------------------------------------------------- From: David Johnson To: Simon Whittaker Subject: Incident STADIUM These Aug protests are certainly on the rise here. Dwight. Dwight Gibbons IT & Data Manager Tarvos Security Services (Prague) REPORT NUMBER: EURO-CZ-PRAGUE-2029-08-31-00000-99225-322- OPERATION CODE NAME: Vanilla CLIENT: City of Prague Stadium Events LOCATION: Prague Stadium TYPE OF PROTECTION: General Protection during sporting events at City of Prague Stadium for the month of August. (2 matches) CASUALTY BREAKDOWN (CODES & DETALS) 5-I = , slight hostile action: 61 (59 - Public) (2 - Tarvos) 5-J = , serious hostile action: 5 (1 - Public) (4 - Tarvos) 5-K = , slight non-hostile action 15 (14 - Public) (1 - Tarvos) 5-L = , serious non-hostile action: 2 (1 - Public) (1 - Tarvos) 5-M = accident: 2 (car accident) (2 - Tarvos) MAJOR INCIDENT/ NOTES: AUG PROTEST + HOME TEAM LOSS = This month had a spike in 5-I incidents. (121 of which occurred during a post-game riot fueled by the home team loss and triggered by a coordinated Aug protest.) No deaths occurred. Tarvos personnel should be commended for their actions. In all of the footage of the post-game riot, it was the protesters who appeared to be the aggressors, not Tarvos personnel. David Johnson Operations Specialist Tarvos Security Services (Prague) William Myers's computer The computer is unlocked. 'London Opportunity' From: Sarah Oldman To: Tarvos Security Services (Global) – ALL Hello all, Tarvos Security Services is looking for permanent employees with more than one year of service at any European or Asian main office interested in working at the Apex Centre in London. The Apex Centre houses many financial and commercial businesses, a convention center, and residential towers. Applicants must be fluent in English and two other languages as conference attendees will be from around the globe. For those interested, please contact me for the full list of positions as well as the different requirements for each. Please note that only applications that comply with the different hiring criteria will be considered and will receive more details about working conditions. If you are selected, you will be contacted by the Tarvos Human Resources team to arrange an interview. Sarah Oldman Global HR Counselor Tarvos Security Services (Global) 'Orion lnsta-Messaging Autosave' From: Tim Elster To: William Myers This conversation was automatically saved in your Conversation History: ------------------------------------------------------------ >William Myers: Did you hear about Buckland's friend? >'Tim Elster:' no. >'William Myers:' He offed himself in blade 4. Walked into the wrong place on purpose. According to a report I saw he was upset about a divirce . >'William Myers:' divorce >'Tim Elster:' shit. >'William Myers:' He was Buckland's best friend. They worked in London together and was his best man at his wedding. >'Tim Elster:' so that's why buckland's been walking off to the bathroom so much lately. he's probably been going there to cry or think about stuff. >'William Myers:' I thought I heard something involving a kidney stone. We should keep an eye on him anyway. >'Tim Elster:' kidney stone? shit. he has no luck. when I had one I was waiting and trying for hours. >William Myers: I would offer to take him out for a pint, but I don't think that helps his situation. >'Tim Elster:' fuck no! that makes his kidney stone even worse! Dishes Same as "Dishes," above. Harry Buckland's computer The computer has a security rating of 2. Hey… From: Sean Timmins To: Harry Buckland Harry, I went through the 5 stages of grieving for the relationship before I signed the papers and she went to Alabama. All traces of anger have fully disappeared after that talk where you reminded me of the good things in my life. l was very sad after the e-mail she sent a couple weeks ago, but was not and have not been angry since then. Just really sad. After that e-mail, I gave up on her. Now I just want to move on. Thanks for your help. Goodbye. -SeanT Sean Timmins Security Guard - Blade 04 Tarvos Security Services (Prague) 'Lock Down Computers' From: Alan Fraser To: TARVOS SECURITY (PRAGUE) - ALL To all employees who are being evacuated, Please save your files and shut down your computer before you leave the office. Doing so will increase the security and integrity of our computer systems. For certain computers, a SHUT DOWN will be forced. Further Information: This issue is a high priority because the vulnerability can be exploited simply by visiting a malicious website, after which any skilled hacker could obtain full control of your computer. If you have any questions or concerns, please don't hesitate to contact IT. Alan Fraser Head of IT Tarvos Security Services (Prague) THIS E-MAIL IS SET TO AUTOMATICALLY DELETE ITSELF IN 1 DAY(S) 'Death Notification' From: Tarvos Central Command To: Harry Buckland We are saddened to confirm that a security incident in Palisade Blade 04 in Prague, CZ claimed the life of one Tarvos Security Guard. Our thoughts and prayers are with his friends and family as they mourn their loss. You are receiving this notification because you have worked with the following casualty: -Sean Timmins (London, GB) Any inquiries regarding additional details of the incident should be directed to your regional Tarvos Operations Office. If you would like to unsubscribe to notifications on coworkers, reply to this email with the word “UNSUBSCRIBE” in the body of the email. Sincerely, Tarvos Central Command Tim Elster's computer The computer is unlocked. 'Comedy Tickets' From: William Myers To: TARVOS SECURITY (PRAGUE) - ALL INTERNAL LISTING: "IMPROV, SKETCH, & STAND-UP COMEDY TICKETS FACE VALUE" I am selling tickets to an improv, sketch, & stand-up comedy show next week in Prague. Right around the corner! I found out that it's occurring at the same time as my father's hearing in Golem City, so sadly I can't go. It's an English language show named "KELPTO ABOVE KOMEDY." It has funny people from England. They are well known in the London underground comedy scene. Comedy groups: Firestorm, Gunshow, and Possible Side FX. King Lou and Sir Adam Nowak are the hosts I will sell them at face value. E-mail me (William Myers) if you're interested. William Myers Operations Specialist Tarvos Security Services (Prague) THIS E-MAIL IS SET TO AUTOMATICALLY DELETE ITSELF IN 9 DAY(S) 'Orion lnsta-Messaging Autosave' From: William Myers To: Tim Elster Same as the email found in William Myer's computer. Aug Refugees From: Danielle Elster To: Tim Elster Dad, You are blind. I can't believe you said "All Augmented people were rounded up in a nice, humane way." "Safe" areas for Augmented people, like the Utulek complex were created to provide safety from Aug Hate fueled violence— are actually rife with violence, The problems in the Utulek complex are well known among aid organizations and some news outlets, but there is no other option for the millions of Augmented people. The fact is that they are not communities at all. They are wastelands with an unstable and disenfranchised population crammed together. The police do not come from the community. They walk around with an "us versus them" attitude. And the people there have resorted to "mob justice" at times. Karen witnessed their actions with her own eyes. She saw a father of two killed by a mob of people because he was "suspected" of being an informer to the police. SUSPECTED. l am 18 YEARS OLD and can make MY own decisions in MY life. I am volunteering to help Augmented people whether you like it or not. Karen is there. I will not be alone. People will look back on the horrors that are happening right now and I need to be on the right side of history. Love, Your Daughter Command Center second-floor offices Simon Whittaker's computer Main article: Simon Whittaker's computer Jackie Jefferies' computer This computer has a security rating of 1. 'The ladies' loo' Same as "The ladies' loo," above. 'Blade Security Code' See RE: Blade Security Code for the reply e-mail. From: Greg McReynolds To: Jackie Jefferies Hey Jackie, I received an order to change the access code for the Tarvos security ofﬁce over here at Blade 01 to 1107. Can you please confirm this so I can go ahead with it? Awaiting your reply. Greg McReynolds Security Guard - Blade 01 Tarvos Security Services (Prague) THIS E-MAIL IS SET TO AUTOMATICALLY DELETE ITSELF IN 2 DAY(S) 'Blade Security Risk' From: Greg McReynolds To: Jackie Jefferies Hey, Jackie. That security weakness in the Blade l was talking about STILL has not been addressed. I've been complaining about it for three bloody months! My boss says "it's just a maintenance drone hatch and no one could get in that way." What should I do? Go over his head to my local LT? Should l just shut up and be a good soldier? I know this isn't war-zone serious, but if we're paid to do security shouldn't we share this vulnerability with the client? There is a record of my emails to him, so I'm in the clear. I thank you for helping me out before and hope you can provide some advice. Greg McReynolds Security Guard - Blade 01 Tarvos Security Services (Prague) MESSAGE From: Jackie Jefferies To: Simon Whittaker SERIOUS INCIDENT REPORT REPORT NUMBER: TARVOS-PRAGUE-PBC-BLADE-A00127844-PP-M40DXQ-142-199101112 UNIT: EUROPE-CZECH-PRAGUE-Palisade Blade Division (Blade 01 Team) CATEGORY: 1 TYPE: ACCIDENTAL ROBOTIC FAILURE, CLIENT-EMPLOYEE INCIDENT TIME OF INCIDENT: Exact Time Unknown WEEKEND/HOLIDAY: NO LOCATION: Palisade Blade 01 PERSONNEL (personnel involved) SUBJECT: (1) CLIENT-MODIFIED SENTRY ROBOT (name, injury, fatality) , (2) not applicable, (3) KKSDHFD-0000-SENTRY-MILITARY-GRADE-HRV-EX002X (serial number), (4)-(8) not applicable, (9) Blade Division (Blade 01 Team) (unit, station) , (10) Repaired/ Reprogrammed (status), VICTIM (1) MORTON KINNEY, Emotional Trauma, (2) New Hire, 0.25 years (pay grade), (3) Blade Employee Number (TBD), (4) CZ (race), (5) M (sex), (6) 25 (age), (7) Blade Employee (position), (8) 2 (security clearance), (9) Blade Division (Blade 01 Team) (unit, station, etc), (10) Leave of Absence (duty status leave), ACCIDENT REPORT/SERIOUS INCIDENT REPORT SUMMARY OF INCIDENT: A new security program was installed in all automated defenses and chambers. These new defenses have reduced the amount of warning time that a Sentry will announce to a target. Mr. Kinney made an error by stepping foot in an area he was not permitted. When the Sentry robot made a warning and quickly switched to KILL MODE. According to witnesses, Mr. Kinney began crying and then became catatonic. Luckily, a Tarvos employee came to the rescue and moved Mr. Kinney before the Sentry became hostile. Mr. Kinney has been given a Leave of Absence by Palisade Bank Corporation. ADVERSE OR ANTICIPATED PUBLICITY: Incident occurred inside The Blade 01 facility. Victim is under NDA and cannot speak publically about it. Rumours may trickle out. Any employee of Tarvos or Palisade Bank Corporation who discusses the matter publically will be punished, fined, and/or terminated. AUTHENTICATION: Report (WIP) ACCIDENT CLASS: Client Employee Error, Client Equipment Modiﬁcation/Fabrication Error. WEATHER: not applicable (indoor incident) NIGHT VISION DEVICE USED: NO EXPLOSIVE, HAZARDOUS MATERIAL: NO ACCIDENT SITE DISTURBED: NO PHOTOS OF SCENE: NO AUTHORITIES INVOLVEMENT: NO EMERGENCY MEDICAL TREATMENT/ TRANSPORTATION: YES (Mr. Kinney was transported to a local hospital and was released 24 hours after being admitted.) LAWSUIT THREAT?: Possible (Palisade Bank Corporation as Primary Defendant, Tarvos as Secondary Defendant,) Jackie Jefferies Senior Operations Manager Tarvos Security Services (Prague) Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - Desperate Measures computers